The Hatter and His Raven
by PencilHart
Summary: Modern World AU One Shot Gilbert Nightray has been overworking himself into stress and Xerxes Break has noticed this and has decided to take it upon himself to ease The Raven's stress.


It was getting late at the headquarters of Pandora and Gilbert Nightray, otherwise known as Raven to his fellow Pandora personnel, was finishing a report on a recent contractor he dealt with, it was quite lengthy to fill out. Gilbert felt both physically and mentally exhausted but he had to finish the report and get back to his master, Oz Vessalius, who knows what the stupid black rabbit would do with him gone? The thought made him cringe on the inside, but shook off the thought to finish his report and kept typing away on his computer. Once it was finished and emailed to his superiors, Gilbert then proceeded to shut down his computer, leaning back in his chair and let out a mix of an exhausted sigh and groan, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hands and proceeded to leave his desk, pushing in his chair behind him and putting on his hat.

"I need a smoke..." He said to himself.

Gilbert began to walk out of the building, the sky was dark and cloudy, it looked like it was about to rain. Gilbert reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, placing one between his lips then pulled out his lighter and lit his smoke. Gilbert inhaled and then breathed out, releasing a cloud of smoke from his lips, enjoying the nicotine buzz he got from it. Gilbert held his cigarette in between his fingers and stared at the sky after a moment Gilbert pulled out his cell phone and texted Oz, letting him know he just finished his report for the day and would be returning to Rainsworth Manor soon. The Raven took another drag of his cigarette and ordered a cab to come pick him up.

"Raven~!"

A familiar voice called out in a playful tone and as Gilbert looked over and saw his colleague, Xerxes Break, also known as The Hatter, walking up with his usual carefree yet joyful smile and waving underneath his umbrella.

"What is it, Break?" Gilbert asked.

"I see you have finished your report finally." he replied.

"Yeah, it turned out to be much longer than expected, took the rest of my day to complete. I'm exhausted."

"Sounds to me you could use some tea to help you wake up."

"I would much rather just return to the manor."

Break's expression changed to a slightly unamused look on his features. The Hatter then reached out to The raven and flicked him in the forehead.

"What the hell was that for, Break!?" Gilbert demanded as he rubbed his forehead, Break's flicks always had more power to them then he let on.

"I know you're Oz-kun's errand boy, but you yourself must learn to enjoy yourself every once in a while, I do believe he would even agree."

"But with Oz and the Stupid Black Rabbi-"

"Bold of you to assume the two would be alone in miss Sharon's family Manor, it's almost like you're finding any excuse to go home, honestly, what will we do with you, Raven?" Asked Break as he cut off cut off The Raven, rubbing his temple in slight annoyance. Gilbert sighed and rubbed the back of his head, throwing down his cigarette butt and once again giving Break a look of defeat.

"Fine. But not for too long, alright?"

"Oh Raven, you fill this old man's heart with the feeling of joy~!"

"Please stop, and you're not that old."

"Raven! You flatter me!" Xerxes teased as he mockingly hid his face behind the umbrella. Gilbert's eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance then took a deep breath and saw his cab arrive. Gilbert began to walk towards it then looked back at Break.

"Are you coming?"

Xerxes held his usual smile at this point and undid his umbrella then shook it off as he joined with Gilbert inside the cab.

"Where to?" The cabby asked the two gentlemen.

"To the Cafe on fourth." Break replied with a kind smile. Gilbert looked at The Hatter and then looked out the window, resting his head in his hand, then flinched and sneered at Break as he flicked The Raven's cheek.

"Why must you always look so grim, Raven?" asked Break, his tone was different this time, not so mocking, but actually concerned for his friend and colleague. Raven looked at Break and back outside through the window, his expression softened as he looked at The Hatter once more.

"N..Nothing, I'm just tired is all, Break, work stress and all.." Gilbert responded softly, running his gloved hand through his hair. Xerxes break gave a saddened look and placed his hand on Gilbert's. The Raven looked up at Xerxes, an eyebrow raised with a light shade of pink on his features. Xerxes then had his usual smile again and once more flicked Gilbert in the forehead.

"Will you stop doing that?!"

"Honestly, Raven, you always overwork yourself, that's why you're so tired, if not while working for Pandora, then it's when you're with Oz-kun, that's why I offered to take you out, so you can relax and take a small break, despite your genes and such, you're still only human. I'm older than you, but you look far more tired than this old man."

"I will say it again, you're not that old, but I may be younger than you, but I am also taller."

Break had a small sneer on his face and chopped Gilbert right on the forehead with his hand. Gilbert help the spot with both of his hands and glared at The Hatter.

"You go from flattery to insults, have you no heart, Raven?" Xerxes asked as he began to fake cry.

"It's almost like you're toying with my feelings..." Xerxes said looking away with a fake pout as Gilbert's face went bright pink and was about to speak then The Hatter noticed and began to laugh behind his sleeve while waving his other one up and down.

"The look on your face, it's hilarious!"

"Y-You're so damn annoying Break!"

"Do forgive me, I only joke, Raven~!"

Gilbert sneered and folded his arms, looking out the window once more. Xerxes composed himself and looked over at Gilbert with a soft smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"Still always such a child."

Break said lightly to himself as an amused grin formed on his face.

The two eventually arrived at the cafe, exiting the cab to stretch and Break opened his umbrella and covered the two. Gilbert adjusted his hat and gave Xerxes a smile in thanks and Xerxes just gave his usual jolly smile and the two walked into the caffe, waiting for a table. Break, undid his umbrella once more and shook off the water while Gilbert just took off his hat and rustled his hair with his gloved hands. Break then sighed looking around, didn't know the cafe would be this busy in the evening.

A hostess walked up and told the two men there would be a five to ten minute wait. Break smiled and thanked the hostess and Gilbert went outside to have a smoke while he waited. Break always detested smoking, but at least The Raven had good enough manners to do it away from him, Break also couldn't stand the smell, so repulsive. Break just leaned back and folded his arms while he waited for Gilbert to return.

Gilbert put on his hat and leaned against the wall shortly after lighting up a cigarette, he stared up at the sky as rain fell on the brim of his hat and the lower half of his face. Gilbert was rehearing what Break said in the cab over and over about toying with his feelings, while Gilbert had respect for Break and all he has done. The Raven couldn't help but admire The Hatter in more ways than one. Gilberts grinned lightly as he blew smoke, while Oz was gone for so long, Break was one of the ones who have been there for him the most, minus some of the trainings and hijinks Break would do. Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck in thought and finished his smoke when he realized they should have a table by now, thus proceeding to head back inside.

Once inside he saw Break call him over with his joyful smile and waving. Gilbert took off his hat and walked over to Break to join him, the two sat across from each other and looked over the menus before them, Gilbert noticed Break reach into his coat and pull out his glasses and put them on.

"How is your eyesight doing, by the way?" asked Gilbert making small talk to not have this be filled with awkward silence.

Break looked up at The Raven with a smile.

"It's about the same, though the glasses have changed and helped me see better this time around."

Gilbert had a relieved smile on his face that Break couldn't help but noticed.

_Time to have some fun with The Raven. _Break thought to himself, as his grin turned a little more devious.

"Oh ho?~ Does Raven care about this poor old man?~" Break teased, his grin growing as Gilbert turns red.

"N-No! I only ask because i-if you lose your sight you won't be useful on missions ya idiot!" he replied hiding his now red as a tomato face behind the menu.

A few heads turn to the two men bickering, wondering what they were arguing about.

"You're still a child, Raven, always getting so flustered over everything, it is adorable.~" Break teased once more, his crimson eye looking at the menu.

Gilbert grunted in response and closed the menu and set it down, for he knew what he wanted. Break eventually did the same and waited for the server to arrive. Break looked at gilbert and held now a kind smile, Gilbert noticed this and rose an eyebrow in question.

The people watching in the cafe then shrugged and went back about their business, saw it nothing more than a lovers quarrel.

"What's that look for?" Gilbert asked Break, not paying mind to the people trying to eavesdrop.

"I just want to thank you for letting me take you out, and I'm also glad to see that you're enjoying yourself, despite this old man's teasing." he responded, keeping his voice low enough to not draw attention again.

"Quit calling yourself old."

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable, Raven?~"

"No, it annoys me, cause you're not that old, you're only fourteen years older than me."

"That's pretty old, Raven. But I do enjoy the flattery, please go on."

"You're annoying, you know that, Break."

"You wound me."

The server eventually came up and asked for what they wanted to eat. Break asked for a cup of Earl Grey tea and a slice of red velvet cake. The server nodded, writing it down then looked over at the golden eyed male. Gilbert ordered only a black coffee, he preferred that over tea, helps him wake up more. The server nodded with a smile and walked off.

"I still cannot believe you can drink that bitter beverage." Break commented.

"It helps me stay awake, plus you could add creams and sugars if you need to." replied The Raven.

"Then why don't you do that, Raven?"

"I think it tastes better without it, plus I'm am drinking it to wake up, not for the taste."

"You're barbaric, Raven…"

Gilbert chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes. Break took off his glasses and put them back into his coat, rubbing where they sat with his fingers to get rid of the marks. The Raven stretched then realized something and pointed at Break.

"Besides, black coffee is not that different compared to black tea." Gilbert stated.

Break placed a hand on his chest and had a look as if Gilbert had just offended the entire Rainsworth family.

"You will take that back this instant, Raven." demanded The Hatter.

"Fine, whatever, I apologize."

"Good, now never speak of such heresy around me again."

"No promises."

Break then gave a stare to Raven very similar to the one when he almost said no to Break on making him tea. Gilbert went wide eyed and immediately shut his mouth and looked down at the table. Break had his usual smile and patted Gilbert on the head. The server returned with their orders and set them on the table, both men thanked their server and began to enjoy the food. Break had a look of slight disappointment in the tea.

"I like your tea better, Raven, though the cake is rather good, here, have some." said Break as he cut some with the fork and placed it in front of Gilberts mouth.

Gilbert had a sheepish look as his cheek went pink with embarrassment. After looking around, The Raven leaned in and quickly took a bite and ate the cake. Break gave him a look of coy amusement.

"Do public displays of affection make you uncomfortable, Raven?~" asked Break in a half flirtatious tone.

Before Gilbert could answer Break gently grabbed his tie and pulled him into an affectionate kiss, Gilbert went wide eyed in shock then melted into the kiss, returning it before Break gently pulled away and went back to his tea and cake as if nothing happened, despite the pleased grin on his face. Gilbert stayed where he was, eyes wide again in shock after the realization of the situation clicked in his head.

"Y-You kissed me.." he stated.

"Of course I did, Raven. I did it as an experiment to see if you were comfortable with as people call it; PDA, and I was correct." Break replied with the fork in his mouth.

"About what…?"

"PDA makes you uncomfortable and sheepish. It's cute, really."

"Sh-Shut you idiot…"

"Oh ho~ You're only proving my point, Raven.~"

Gilbert grunted in annoyance as he drank the rest of his coffee then had his head rest on the table, with his hands on top to hide hs still red face. Break chuckled lightly in amusement and finished what he had ordered and stood up to go pay for their meal.

"Come along, Raven." Break said.

Gilbert grunted and stood up to follow behind Break, pulling out his phone to order themselves a cab to go to Rainsworth Manor. Once caught up with Break, he noticed Break payed for both of their items and was waiting outside. The Raven stood beside The Hatter and noticed him staring with a kind smile.

"How do you feel?" asked Break.

"How do you mean..?" Responded Gilbert with a question of his own.

Break sighed and flicked Gilbert's forehead once again, but this time very lightly.

"I'm not meaning the kiss, Raven, I mean all together tonight, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling more awake and not as stressed, thank you, Break."

"It's my pleasure, you look pathetic when you're stressed and tired, you look better as you do now."

"Hmph.."

Gilbert leaned over and gave Break a gentle kiss on the cheek and looked away after, putting on his hat.

"Raven, did you just kiss me? How scandalous.~" Break Teased.

"It's my way of saying thank you for paying for the coffee…"

"Raven, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask."

"I-I was saying thank you..!"

"Such a child, you make amusing himself so easy for this old man."

"You're not old, be quiet."

Break chuckled lightly and glanced over at the red faced male beside him, his smile turning into a sad one. Gilbert noticed and looks at The Hatter next to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm going blind, Raven, and there are things I won't see anymore and fear forgetting what they look like.."

"He-hey, I'm sure you'll still remember, Break, do not think like that."

"So comforting, I fear of forgetting your handsome face, Raven."

"You won't forget my- wait what?"

"Always so amusing to tease."

Gilbert grunted in annoyance and put his hands in his coat pockets and looked up at the sky, the rain had stopped, looks like it has for about ten minutes of so. The Raven then smiled lightly, he had a good time with Break and the kiss was nice, he always had some form of feelings for his mentor, but never thought Break would feel the same. Gilbert then once again looked over at Break.

"Hey, Break…?" Gilbert asked shyly.

"Hm?" he responded.

"Can I um...h-hold your hand…?"

"My, my, look at you Raven, trying to conquer your fear of PDA.~"

"I-I don't have a fear! You're hand just looks cold is all!"

"It's Spring.."

"You know what I mean!"

Break laughed and held his hand in Gilberts and pulled him in close gently, slightly leaning on him in the process after. Gilbert went red in the face again but held The Hatter's hand gently. Break closed his eye and rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Raven, you fill this old man's heart with joy.." he said lightly.

"Good.." responded Gilbert.

The cab arrived and both went inside of the vehicle and it began to drive off to the manor.

"Hmm, I wonder how the others will feel about us being a couple?~" asked Break.

"H-Hey, we only had one get together, you cannot possibly..!" Gilbert said before being cut off by Break with a gentle kiss.

"Relax, Raven, I am an old fashioned man, we will be on more proper dates before I ask you such a thing. You're so amusing to tease."

"Geez, you're a handful.."

Break and Gilbert then locked eyes and gave each other a gentle kiss, both curious to see where their future will lead them.


End file.
